Lantern, Firework, Festival
by Summer Mint
Summary: Jangan jadi sebatang kembang api yang akan meluncur bersama, bertebar bintang di langit mutiara hitam, dan hanyut ke dalam atmosfer malam dingin. Hanya aku yang akan terikat denganmu. For IHAFest August : Festival. HKTaiwan. Hetero


Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

TikaElric7

present

Lantern. Fireworks. Festival.

Di dedikasikan untuk IHAFest

Bulan Agustus tahun 2011

"Festival"

* * *

><p><em>—Suara dentingan aneka ragam musik mulai memekak telinga, saling terbentur di dinding bangun bercat kusam. Hingga kutemukan lelaki berparas topeng itu—<em>

Serpihan kertas kering berwarna-warni, bagai gula bintang confetti beraneka warna menghujani sekitar jalan pusat kota. Suara simbal dan tiupan terompet menggantung di atas atmosfer manis festival. Parade musik oriental membanjiri sekitar jalan Distrik Pingxi, warga sekitar distrik daerah tersebut dan para wisatawan tersenyum, penuh decak kagum. Aneka balon berbagai bentuk nan berwarna helium menggantung bersama awan putih kapas di tengah sinar kebanggaan sang surya.

Angin semilir—yang melayang-layangi confetti kertas menembus rambut cokelatnya gelombangnya. Membuat sebelah mata beriris lemon matang itu tertutup poninya. Langkah flat shoes-nya membelah gelombang lautan manusia ditengah parade.

Ditengah begitu banyaknya volume manusia di jalanan distrik Pingxi, kedua bola mata itu melebar, menemukan seseorang yang dari tadi ia cari. Suara hentakan flat shoes tanpa sol berbenturan dengan tanah beraspal hitam keabuan.

"Hong! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Pekik sang gadis personifikasi Taiwan itu lega. Menemukan saudaranya yang tengah asyik dengan boneka pandanya dipojok sebuah toko bunga. Sang gadis oriental itu menarik nafas dalam—setelah sebelum harus bernafas pas-pasan, tergencet dengan orang-orang yng lalu lalang.

Hongkong, sang saudara Asia Timurnya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Simpel.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Hongkong mau menemaniku di festival lentera tahun ini!" Ujar sang gadis bermuka manis Asia ini bersama dengan senyum khasnya. "Padahal, aku biasanya selalu mengajak Kiku dalam festival ini. Tapi, hari ini ia beralasan sibuk!" Tambahnya dengan nada dibuat-buat kesal(dan Hongkong mengetahui itu, dibalik sebagian mukanya yang di tutupi boneka panda). Pipi berwarna merah persik itu menggembung.

Tangan lentik itu—yang sedari tadi sibuk memelintir ujung telinga boneka panda mulai merangkak, mendekati batok kepala sang gadis beriris serupa dengannya. Menyapu lembaran-lembaran kertas beraneka warna yang mendarat di atas ribuan rambut cokelat sutranya.

Sebuah sentakan keras bersamaan dengan sapuan bubuk merah muda hangat—hasil kapilaritas sel darah merah di epidermis dihasil oleh Taiwan, merasakan tangan kurus milik saudaranya menyapu dari poni hingga ke puncak kepalanya.

"Ada kertas menyangkut." Ujarnya datar. Dengan ekspersi datar. Tanpa penekanan di dalam kalimat dinginnya. Dengan tatapan tanpa cahaya tersirat di bola mata kuningnya. Hal yang begitu familiar di mata sang gadis oriental ini.

(Taiwan mengetahuinya, di balik wajah dinginnya, ia memiliki hati yang sangat ramah dan lembut—

Dan, Taiwan **menyukai** hal itu **pada** Hongkong)

Hening terasa di atmosfer keduanya, ditengah hal yang begitu kontras terjadi sekeliling mereka. Suara raungan bahagia para wisatawan lokal maupun dari luar. Tabuhan simbal yang menggema membentur dinding bangunan. Suara tawa anak-anak yang segaja menghujani tubuh mereka dengan confetti kertas.

"Taiwan."

"I-iya!" Jawab yang di panggil gagap, baru lepas dari balon pikirannya sendiri. Membiarkan kedua bola mata itu menghadap langsung ke bola mata saudara laki-laki(Jangan disanggah Taiwan, **kau menyukainya**!) yang berwarna persis dengannya.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?" Suara dengan oktaf rendah dan tatapan mata tanpa cahaya itu mendekati tubuh mungil sang gadis ber-ahoge ini.

"E-eh, engg...bagaimana kalau ke kuil Wumiao?" Usul Taiwan sambil membuka pamflet peta Taiwan Lantern Festival. Menunjuk ke sebuah icon kuil khas arsitektur Cina di tengah-tengah jalur festival.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu mengangguk, menjawab pasti. Memutar haluannya berlawanan dengan arus parade, menuju ke jalan arteri Distrik Yanshui.

Tak seramai distrik Pingxi yang akan menjadi klimaks dari malam terang ini, distrik Yanshui jauh lebih lenggang dari para wisatawan. Banyak pedagang kaki lima yang memenuhi trotoar di sekitar lapangan kuil tersebut. Terlihat beberapa warga lokal dan anak-anak kecil tengah asik menikmat cuaca cerah di penghujung musim dingin.

"Lihat, Hong! Mereka membuka kuil untuk berdoa!" Ujar sang gadis Asia ini menunjuk pintu raksasa kuil yang tengah terbuka. "Mereka juga membuka lemari kertas keberuntungan! Aku kita kesana, Hong!" Pekik semangat. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis dengan rambut cokelat permen itu menarik kerah baju sang pendamping laki-laki, berlari tanpa halangan menuju kerumunan yang menutupi pagar kuil.

Hongkong? Hanya bisa diam melihat perilaku saudara perempuannya(Akui saja, **kau menyukainya kan?**) yang menarik kerah bajunya tanpa rasa kasihan. Ekspresi tetap seperti 2 huruf t kapital yang tengahnya di beri tanda garis bawah (T_T)

Aroma semerbak ratusan abu dupa didalam panci logam menyeruak hingga ke syaraf penciuman kedua remaja personifikasi itu. Aneka jenis sesaji untuk Yang Esa mulai mengering termakan waktu hari ini. Dominasi orang-orang berkulit kuning dan bermata sipit memenuhi salah satu kuil tertua di Taiwan. Gadis ahoge itu sejenak memamerkan senyum khas(Manis, bisik Hongkong dalam hati), bangga bercampur bahagia.

Asap kelabu bercampur dengan wangi khas lidi berwarna merah-keunguan datang setelah ujung dupa tipis itu tergores lidah api. Meletakannya di ujung kedua telapak tangan yang bersatu, memohon rahmat dan izin dari Yang Esa. Hasrat dunia terasa begitu samar di dalam kuil tersebut. Sebaliknya, atmosfer keagamaan begitu kental menenggelamkan para umatnya.

Taiwan kembali membuka tirai matanya dengan anggun, membiarkan pupil matanya menerima berkas-berkas cahaya yang menembus ventilasi kuil. Berbalik badan, melihat betapa panjang antrian wisatawan yang ingin menembus rahmat Yang Esa. Sendi putarnya melihat keseberang kanan, menemukan sepasang bola mata beriris kembar.

Segera sang gadis ahoge itu menangkap lengan yang di balut kain Shanghai merah milik orang yang kini ia sukai(Aku mengakuinya, ya aku mengakuinya.). Kembali menyingung kedua ujung bibir tipisnya yang terpulas lipgloss starwberry, hingga menjadi jalinan senyum yang di perlihatkan kepada lelaki Asia berambut kembar dengan sang perempuan Asia.

_(—Mata beriris kuning lemon, rambut cokelat permen, dan kulit putih-kekuningan kunyit. Mereka sama, sekaligus berbeda. Hanya tali darah-tak-resmi dan dinding kelamin yang menyatukan kedua insan ini—)_

"Ayo kita keluar, Hong!"

(Hongkong membuka separuh lebar mulutnya, tapi ia memutuskan—) Hanya anggukan yang menbawa mereka keluar dari kuil tersebut.

* * *

><p>Uap hangat menyisip keluar dari baki bambu raksasa, alat pengkukus panganan khas Cina ini. Bentuknya bundar, putih. Terbuat dari tepung terigu protein tinggi. Ditengah biasanya diisi dengan berbagai jenis daging ataupun kacang manis. Panas? Tentu saja! Karena makanan jenis ini mudah sekali terserang jamur bila di biarkan di dalam udara ruangan, untuk karena itu panganan yang kaya akan kabohidrat ini<p>

"Bakpau persik-nya dua, nek!" Ujar sang gadis dengan bunga yang tersemat gantung di sisi rambutnya. Memesan 2 potong bakpau dari salah satu penjual yang memadati jalanan festival.

Sang nenek penjual tersenyum ringan, sembari memberikan kantung kertas yang berisi pesanan milik Taiwan. Sang personifikan tanah Asia Timur tersebut mengambil kantung kertas tersebut dan memberikan memberikan beberapa keeping uang untuk menghargai kudapan yang kini sudah berpindah tangan.

Gadis berambut cokelat permen itu berlari sambil menopang kantung kertas itu di tengah dadanya, tak lupa jalinan senyum(entah apa yang ia bahagaikan—) tetap terkepang di parasnya.

"Hei, Hong! Aku sudah mendapatkan bakapau kesukaanmu!" Ujar Taiwan setengah berteriak kepada lelaki ekpresi dingin tersebut, tengah sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya di atas bangku taman.

(—Ingin sekali Hongkong membalas perkataan gadis yang lama ia sukai, tapi—) Lelaki personifikan Daerah Istimewa Administratif Khusus Hongkong hanya menganguk tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan.

Sang lawan biacara kembali mengumbar senyum yang ringan(bohong!bohong!kau kecewa karena tidak bisa membuat Hongkong tersenyum, kan?–) Taiwan membawa langkahnya mendekati kursi taman yang sudah terisi satu orang, dan menaruh posisi yang nyaman duduk diatas kayu ahogany bangku tersebut.

Perasaan malu yang masam menggelitik hati sang gadis berambut panjang. Keheningan di dalam tabir angin musim dingin membuat O2 bersatu dengan H2O keluar perlahan dari, membentuk warna putih tipis dari tarika nafasnya. Sembari memilin ujung baju merah mudanya, personifikan wanita ini menyodorkan kantung kertas yang masih mengepulkan asap panas kehadapan lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

Lelaki bermuka stoik itu sedikit bergeming. Suara tepukan antara kedua lapisan plastik seal ponsel terdengar begitu singkat. Setelah suara gesekan antara tangannya dan kantung kertas mereda, gadis itu kembali menarik kantung kertas miliknya.

Angin musim dingin mengetuk indera perasa sang pemuda berambut cokelat, membuat tubuh kurus atletisnya menggigil sejenak. Tanpa rasa ragu maupun penyesalan, ia menggigit ujung bakpau hangat. Mengunyahnya perlahan, danadonan gula sederhana tersedot oleh gerak peristaltik kerongkongannya. Hangat terasa, membuat pita suaranya kembali berani bergetar.

"Taiwan." Ujar ringan Hongkong, mulai menghabiskan pinggiran bakpau berwarna merah muda pucat itu.

"I-iya!" Sentakan kaget dihasil oleh gadis yang dipanggil. Melepaskan pikirannya dari alam mimpi yang kosong. Ia melamun tanpa merasakan kedua pasang telapak tangan mungil mulai membeku.

"Makanlah. Nanti kau kedinginan" Lanjut lelaki pencinta panda ini. Ekspresi tetap seperti patung dibagian pameran museum. Kaku. Tak bergerak.

Gadis manis nan lugu itu mengangguk setuju. Dengan terburu-buru, ia mengangkat sebongkah roti berbentuk bulat berwarna merah jambu samar tersebut dari dalam kantung kertas.

(—Hongkong menancapkan penglihatannya kepada seluruh gerak-gerik gadis yang ia **sukai**. Sifatnya yang begitu lugu dan ceroboh membuat hati terdalam terkelik untuk tertawa—)

Perasaan hangat dari roti khas China itu meluluhkan kerongkongannya yang terasa membeku. Indera pengecapnya begitu menyukai cita rasa dari bakpau yang kini di kunyahnya perlahan. Lembutnya kulit bakpau bercampur dengan cokelat cair yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm...enak~" Gumam gadis berkulit kuning dengan kunyahan karbhoidrat yang masih memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ekspresinya yang sedari tadi begitu tegang akan keadaannya, kini luluh menjadi begitu bahagia dengan cita rasa yang menguar dari makanan tepung ini.

(—Hongkong berbisik dalam hati 'lucu' Ia kembali menggigit bakpau bagiannya dengan perasaan bahagia pula—)

Ditengah kesibukan keduanya menikmati kudapan masing-masing, suara dari kebahagian para warga dan wisatawan masih mendominasi atmosfer festival. Anak-anak kecil bermata sipit banyak berlari mengelilingi kota festival sambil melayang-layangi lentera kertas beraneka bentuk dan warna dengan bangga. Aroma aneka jenis jajan menguar dari setiap sudut lapak penjual. Tak sedikit orang tengah asyik menghias lentera polosnya dengan berbagai coretan maupun warna. Beberapa anak remaja yang baru naik tingkat umur tengah bercengkrama dengan pasangan laki-laki, saling menghias pipi dengan cat, menyuap sup kacang merah satu sama lain, ataupun bergandeng tangan sambil mengenggam tali lentera.

Pupil mata cokelat pohon milik sang gadis Asia tertahan kepada 4 anak-anak kecil(–umurnya tak lebih dari 8 tingkatan tahun) yang tengah asyik menari-nari diatas hujan confetti kertas dengan lentera merah di masing-masing gengaman mereka. Tawa, canda riang, ejekan satu sama lain begitu terlepas dari asa mereka semua. Langkah-langkah mungil itulah yang akan melanjutkan cita-cita bangsanya sendiri. Taiwan tersenyum padam melihat perlakuan keempatnya.

Inisiatif, gadis ber-ahoge itu melambaikan tangan pada salah satu anak kecil perempuan yang tengah memutar-mutar gaun kotak-kotaknya biru di atas hujan kertas warna pelangi. Balita itu tersenyum, memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya dan berlari kecil kehadapan Taiwan.

"Kakak memanggilku?" Tanyanya lugu. Memainkan simpul bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman yang begitu inosen.

"Iya! Nama adik siapa?" Balas gadis ahoge ini sembari mengelus rambut hitam sutera milik sang balita,

"Mia! Umurku sudah 5 tahun lho kak!" Jawab Mia, namanya dengan bangga memamerkan kelima jari mungilnya.

"Bagus, Mia. Kakak bangga! Apa Mia senang pada festival ini?" Lanjut Taiwan, mulai terhanyut kedalam pembicaraan polos nan lugu ini.

" sekali! Soalnya aku bisa bermain bersama Hito, Sian, dan Yurie! Lihat kak, aku mendapat banyak permen strawberry dan jeruk dari para orang dewasa yang berjalan di parade!" Jawab Mia semangat, kembali memamerkan kantung kecil penuh dengan bungkus mini beraneka warna miliknya.

"Begitukah? Kakak akan senang kalau Mia ikut senang. Kalau hari ini Mia senang, kakak juga akan memberi permen ke Mia dan teman-temanmu!" Taiwan menyodorkan 4 batang lolipop dengan konsentrat rasa buah-buahan kehadapan muka warga penerus bangsanya sendiri.

"WAAH! Terima kasih ya, kakak!" Anak kecil bergaun kotak itu belari menjauhi dari bangku taman ke dalam lautan manusia. Gadis personifikan Asia itu tersenyum lembut, masih memperhatikan ekor keberadaan anak-anak kecil penerus bangsanya di tengah-tengah riuh suara dentingan alat musik di jalan distrik Pingxi.

"Apa yang membuatmu memanggil anak kecil tadi?" Lelaki bermuka stoik di sampingnya membuka dialog interkatif.

Personifikan yang diajak berdialog bergeming tak lama, lalu menari nafas, mulai membuka suara. "Hong, kau ingat saat kita masih di asuh Yao-gege, bukannya biasanya hari ini* kita saling menerbangkan lampion?" Tanyanya balik sambil menggigit roti kukusnya yang sudah dingin kaku.

Yang membuka dialog mengangguk dalam diam, mengusap serpihan bakpau yang menempel di sisi bibirnya dengan ujung kain baju Shanghai-nya.

Gadis dengan bunga plum tersempat di rambutnya terkiki gnit "Hihihi, kau ingat Hong? Saat itu aku dan gege menempel hiasan bunga krisan di kaca rumah, dan Kiku, Hong, dan Yong Soo di marahi gege karena merusak lampion dengn cat air!" Suara tawa dengan intonasi genit itu tak kunjung padam hingga kalimatnya selesai. Bersama semilir angin musim dingin yang menerbangkan confetti kertas bercampur daun kering, kerongkongannya kering hingga tawa itu makin samar di antara tirai-tirai angin. Suara dingin dan tipis mulai terbuka dari pita suara Taiwan.

"Aku selalu menantikan Hari Imlek, Hong. Saat gege, Kiku, Yong Soo, Thai-san, maupun Viet-chan, datang kerumah yang berfondasi di balik hutan bambu." Ucap gadis berbaju merah jambu itu sembari memilin ujung sepatunya yang berlapis flat shoes murahan. Suara yang kian miris tipis membuat perhatian sang saudara laki-laki dengan alis tebal itu (— Apa kau lupa mendaftar namaku, Taiwan?—) terpusat padanya.

Ia menarik nafas dada. Membuat dada bercup B** itu terangkat "Biasanya, Kiku dan gege selalu bertengkar kalau di rumah. Namun, bila sudah Imlekan, mereka malah minum sake bersama, hahaha! Aku juga bisa berkunjung ke rumah Vietnam, Singapura, Malay-kun, ataupun Nesia-san!" Gadis itu kembali berceloteh, semakin kemari arah jalan ceritanya, semakin riang intonasinya

_(—Kau berbohong. Bohong. Jangang bohongi aku, Taiwan. Setebal apapun topengmu, di hadapku kau tidak dapat menyangkal apapun perasaanmu. Kau sedihkan? Kau sedih tidak dapat mempraktekan apapun yang menjadi alur ceritamu. –)_

_(—Jangan. Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Taiwan.–) _

"Ah—e-eh bukan maksudku tidak senang bila berdua saja di festival bersama Hongkong! Aku senang kok! Se-senang sekali!" Ujar gadis itu gelagapan, mulai merasa bahwa hanya ia seorang diri yang bersenang hati.

"Iya. Aku juga." Ujar lelaki dengan topeng poker di wajah sembari memutar sendi atlasnya. Menjauh dari sinar mata orang yang ia **sukai**. Supaya tak ada siapapun, ataupun ia.

Yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah bermuka merah susu.

Gadis ber-ahoge itu tersenyum lega mendengar 3 patah kata yang sangat langka itu. Ia menyibak rambut gelombang panjangnya menjauh dari bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Sore hampir menjelang. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat kembali ke Memorial Museum sebelum kehabisan lentera untung di lepas ke langit! Kau harus melihatnya, Hong! Kudengar tahun ini banyak atraksi dengan kembang api! Ayo cepat!" Pekik gadis Taiwanese itu kembali ke tensi semangat. Benar-benar mudah sekali mengubah tensi perasaan di saat-saat masa muda.

* * *

><p>—Saat lentera rangka bambu itu melayang di atas gantungan langit sore cat air ungu jingga, hirupan wangi teh merah tersebar di langit atmosfer festival—<p>

Aroma manis gulali dengan konsentrat rasa buah-buahan tersebar di atas langit sore di tanah beraspal bata Memorial Museum. Para pelanggan anak-anak kecil kegirangan melihat anek warna-warni gulali confetti dan warna terang jingga di gula-gula kapas. Menarik ekor baju ibunya, sembari meneriaki untuk membeli sebatang gulali.

Tak kalah, personifikan negera mereka bertempat. Taiwan menggigit ujung gula kapas berwarna jingganya dengan semangat.

"ENAAAK ~ ~ ~ Gulali di Taiwan memang nomor satu! Enak sekali!" Teriaknya semangat, merasakan rasa gula yang meleleh membanjiri rongga mulutnya dan alat indera pengecapanya. "Hongkong juga mau!" Tanya histeris, bahagia berlebihan.

Lelaki itu lagi-lagi bisu di dalam keramaian pusat festival, memberi jawaban dengan menggigit salah satu bagian puncak gulali kapas itu. Membiarkan perasaan serupa mengalir didalam mulutnya.

Hangat bercampur manis.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sangat sederhana sembari membalik tubuh tingginya.

Sebuah sibakan blush on yang terbuat dari hemoglobin yang menjalar di pembuluh kapiler menyapu kedua pipi persik gadis ber-ahoge itu. Ia terpaku di atas lantai bata putih di tengah-tengah dalamnya lautan manusia. Hangat bersamaan merah di epidermis kulit pipinya bersamaan terangkat ke atas perasaannya.

Hongkong tidak memberitahu jawabannya.

Hanya melakukannya***.

Perasaannya menggelitik hatinya. Membuat tubuh terasa ada di atas layang-layangan angin, kepala terasa di putar di _roller coaster_ berkecepatan tinggi, dan muka lebih panas dibanding demam 40 derajat celsius. Pikiran berlebihan Taiwan membuat tubuhnya benar-benar mereaksi imajinasinya.

Tubuhnya hampir limbung ke atas daratan bata dingin, dan kepalanya kini bukan hanya di putar-putar, namun terasa di pukul oleh alu besi panas. Terasa, keseimbangan mulai runtuh, walaupun siapa pun tahu dengan prinsip kelembaman.

"Jangan tumbang, Taiwan BODOH!"

'_Tidak sakit.'_

"Hoi, Taiwan. Jangan bercanda! Taiwan!"

'_Rasanya hangat'_

"Jangan pingsan dulu! Bukannya kau mau melihat festival sampai menyeret-nyeret aku kan!"

'_Nyaman'_

Penglihatan bersamaan kesadaran saling berhubungan, kini terputus. Warna hitam mutiara menghujani kesadaran daruratnya. Suara teriakan kepanikan mulai membanjiri sekitar jalanan museum. Beberapa orang bermata sipit mulai meneriaki panggilan datangnya ambulans. Juga seorang lelaki berambut pendek dan beralis tebal.

Taiwan pingsan.

* * *

><p>"A-akh U—uughh..."<p>

"Taiwan?" Ujar seseorang dengan mozaik kasar di penglihatannya.

"Kepalaku pusing..." Protesnya, mengusap dahi bertirai poni,

"Kau tidak-tidak apa-apa?" Mozaik susu itu mulai memperlihatkan seorang sosok. Begitu familiar. Begitu kau pendam perasaanmu. Tak ada jarak hingga 10 cm untuk memperjelas wajah beramat sipitnya.

"H-Ho-HOONGKOONG! A-apa yang terjadi?" Ya. itu dia. Taiwan terkejut melihat jarak antara keduanya yang begitu dekat dengan nafasnya. Lagi, sapuan hemoglobin ada di kedua belh pipinya.

"Singkatnya, kau pingsan di tengah kerumunan orang. Anggota paramedis berkata bahwa kau hanya darah rendah dan kedinginan karena angin." Jelasnya singkat. Sembari menarik selimut yang menudungi seluruh wanita tersebut.

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN FESTIVALNYA! INI DIMANA?"

"Masih ada wakti 10 menit hingga puncak acara. Dan ini gang di pertokoan museum, **aku**menggendongmu kesini."

-pik-

-pik-

-pik-

"K-kamu?" Tanya gadis yang baru sadar itu penuh penekanan. 3 detik berlalu tercuma hanya untuk menghentikan lamunan tunggal gadis lugu ini.

Yang di panggil 'kamu' meangguk santai.

Taiwan berteriak dalam hati. Ia terlalu malu untuk membayangkan(—atau pengetik yang sudah mulai kelelahan menulis –)serpihan-serpihan masa lalu yang tidak dapat ia lihat sama sekali. Mukanya memerah sempurna hingga menjalar ke seluruh bagian epidermis parasnya. Panas mulai menguap di permukaan mukanya.

DUAARRR!

"Suara kembang api...Sebentar lagi pelepasan lentera akan dimulai!" Pekiknya panik dengan suara melengking. Melepaskan dirinya dari balutan selimut putih gading yang memperbani tubuh mungilnya.

"Jangan panik. Aku sudah dapatkan lenteranya." Ujar lelaki bermuka stoik. Setiap kata-katanya yang dialirkan oleh suaranya begitu langka, hingga sebaiknya kalian mendengarkan setiap huruf yang ia keluarkan.

Sepasang lentera putih kertas berangka bambu digantung diatas seutas pita merah darah. Didalam lentera tersebut, sebatang lilin kecil yang akan menerangi gambar bulan serta bintangnya di permukaan lentera. Perlahan, dibalik dinding-dinding gelap gang, berkas-berkas cahaya lilin yang menyala di balik kertas lentera mulai menyala perlahan. Warna jingga berkontaminasi kuning lemon mulai menjadi atmosfer warna sekitar jalan museum.

PRIK.

Suara terbakarnya benang sumbu lilin terdengar samar. Diikuti wajah pokernya tergores oleh berkas cahaya berwarna jeruk dan air lemon. Bayangan hitam di setiap celah mukanya, layaknya boneka porsenil di etalase toko berlampu redup. Tidak bercacat. Dan indah

"Ayo." Ucapnya singkat.

Giliran sang gadis berparas oriental ini membisu. Hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman tanpa cahaya.

Sepasang lentera di balik gang redup bersinar lemah, hanya dengan kekuatan sebatang lilin parafin putih. Cahaya emas kekuningan menembus kulit kedua sejoli ini, menampil bayangan hitam kecokelatan di dinding gang. Gadis Taiwan itu tersenyum lemah, kesehatan tak sepulih saat awal acara. Melihat betapa banyaknya titik cahaya jingga memenuhi bilangan museum beberapa panitia festival mulai meneriakan perintah untuk menerbangkan lentera.

Suara riuh gembira menggantung diatas langit sore yang kian redup kegelapan. Lentera berwarna emas menggantikan titik putih mutiara yang biasa tersebar bersama pasangan bola mutiara raksasanya. Bulan dan bintang. Layang-layangan lentera mulai mengambang keatas langit hitam keunguan violet. Beberapa warga dan anak kecil berteriak bahagia menyaksikan betapa berkilaunya cahaya redup lilin yang menyusup di rangka bambu lentera diatas gantungan langit ungu violet.

Kuning dan ungu. Paduan warna kontras, namun meleleh di dalam kolam kebahagian dengan harmoni.

Gadis bermuka oriental yang bersembunyi di balik gang itu mulai menerbangkan lenteranya, bersamaan dengan laki-laki bermuka stoik dhadapannya.

Taiwan melayangkan lenteranya perlahan. Setiap senti terbangnya lentera, bersamaan dengan makin redupnya cahaya jeruk yang menyinari gang pertokoan. Bila tiap detik sesaat lentera kedua personifikan itu terfoto, terbuatlah sebuah film amatir, dimana tertangkap setiap sekali lentera itu tengelam kedalam atmosfer langit, akan membuat intensitas cahaya semakin berkurang.

(—Dan hal itu membuat pikiran Taiwan tenggelam didalam lembaran foto-foto sepia nostalgia –)

-flashback-

"_Taiwan . . ."_

"_Gege! Sudah saatnya menerbangkan lampionnya kan?" Seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut pendek cokelat, dengan ekspresi bangga memperlihatkan lampion berwarna merahnya._

"_Kemarilah, Taiwan." Seseorang berbaju Shanghai kuning mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya untuk memanggil gadis mungil ber-ahoge itu._

_Anak kecil itu mengangguk semangat, mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk disebelah 'gege'-nya._

_Suara siulan petasan bercampur kembang api mulai saling beradu di langit hitam mutiara, membuat perpaduan warna yang begitu kontras. Cahaya berwarna-warni yang membentuk bundaran bentuk bunga bagai malam berbintang yang tanpa henti. Pupil mata milik si bungsu mengecil bersamaan dengan muka kemerahan yang terlukis ekspresi bahagia. _

"_Kau suka kembang api, Taiwan?"_

"_IYA! Aku suka sekali!" Jawab anak itu mantap. Pupil mengecil, muka memerah padu, perasaan yang panas ditengah-tengah jantung. Itu kah rasanya 'bahagia'?_

"_Kembang api, petasan, dan lentera terbang, semuanya akan melayang, menghiasi langit dengan bintang imitasi mereka. Awalnya mereka akan saling terbang keatas bersama, bersatu, redup akan cahaya. Namun, saat mereka mengantung diatas atmosfer langit, mereka akan saling mengeluarkan cahaya, dan saling berpisah. Dan pada akhirnya . . . . kembang api akan lenyap bersama abunya di dalam gelapnya lautan malam." Cerita panjang sang gege sambil mengelus lembut rambut cokelat permen itu. _

_Gadis yang dielus itu hanya mendongak, menatap sinar mata 'gege'-nya. Sarat akan keheranan sinar mata milik sang gadis yang tengah tumbuh lincah ini. _

"_Nanti kau akan mengerti. Tapi, janjilah, aku tak akan menjadi seperti—_

(—kembang api yang berpisah setelah saling bersinar—)

Tetesan kristal cair mulai meleleh, mengaliri ekor mata beriris lemon itu. Potongan label masa lalu memenuhi imajinasinya. Aliran memori nostalgia begitu cepat bereaksi dengan refleks tubuhnya, hingga kristal air matanya begitu gesit meleleh.

Taiwan mengerti.

Taiwan paham melodi kalimat yang dikatakan 'gege' kesayangannya.

Dan, Taiwan tak bisa menahan bendungan banjir album memori saat di masih memiliki rambut pendek.

"A—ah me-mengapa aku. . . . Ja-jangan, a-aku tidak –" Potongan kata-kata yang tak jelas menjadi ekspresi curahan hati terdalamnya. Tetesan air mata yang kian lebar sungai alirannya, hingga membasahi kerah baju merah jambunya. Tetesan air itu kian bertambah intensitasnya, bersamaan dengan makin redupnya penerangan di bilangan gang tersebut. Membuat wajah lelaki di hadapan yang membisu kian buta, tak terlihat.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan lihat aku, Hong!" Pekik Taiwan histeris, menyembunyikan mukanya yang kian lembab akan air mata.

Muka stoik itu tak merubah tensinya sama sekali. Diam. Membisu, di balik kebutaan penglihatan keduanyan. "Kumohon jang—" Kata lanjutan Taiwan kini terpaksa terpotong. Indera perasaannya mensensor, merasakan sebuah gengaman tangan dipergelangan tangannya.

Sebauh rasa yang samar, namun sensor ini yang membuatnya menelan kalimat histerisnya. Selembar selubung transparan di bibir satu-satunya lelaki di gang ini menyentuh bibir keringnya. Hongkong. Menarik pergelangan tangan Taiwan, dan saling mengadu bibir satu sama lain

Hangat berpadu dinginnya akhir musim dingin terasa di bibir yang berlapis lipgloss beku. Dominasi hangat diantara kedua, membuat sang gadis menikmati sensor yang dirasakan bibir mungil. Mengalungi leher sang pemuda dengan tangannya, agar spasi antara keduanya tak terbentuk sama sekali. Selain bibir mereka saling bertautan, hangat menjalar di dahi sang lelaki. Merasakan demam dengan derajat 38 derajat celsius yang diderita gadis yang(berani-beraninya) ia cium.

Bersamaan dengan sebuah lentera terakhir melayangi langit yng sudah gelap mutiara, keduanya mulai merasakan nafas yang kian tipis cadangan, dan akhir melepaskan kehangatan yang baru saja di bangun.

"Kena—" Maaf, sayang. Maaf bila kau harus menarik kembali komentarmu atas perbuatannya barusan.

"Jangan menangis, Taiwan. Jangan buat wajah itu harus mengisyaratkan kepedihan. " Setelah ciuman, ia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pelukan, kembali menyalurkan impuls-impuls hangat satu sama lain.

"Hanya aku seorang. Hanya aku yang akan terus bersamamu. Hingga kau ataupun aku akan bebas, satu sama lain. Walaupun kembang api terbang menembus atmosfer, hanya aku satu-satunya sumbu yang tak akan menyebar. Dan meledak, mengeluarkan sinar." Ucap Hongkong dengan suara lantang di balik dinding gang yang kian menggelap. Suaranya yang biasa tertutup rapat, kini ia membuak seluruhnya hanya di pendengaran orang yang ia **sukai**.

Taiwan menahan aliran sungai airmatanya dengan sesak dibalik dekapan hangat sang lelaki beralis tebal ini. Lagi, lagi. Mukanya harus tersapu oleh hebatnya reaksi pembuluh darah pipinya. Memerah susu sempurna. Ia menarik tangannya, dan mengalungkannya ke punggung sang pemeluk. Sebagai balasan.

"Hongkong akan terus bersamaku, kan?" Bisiknya dibalik sembulan pelukan itu.

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Tidak akan meninggalkanku, seperti yang lainnya?"

Ia menutup dialog interaktif hari ini. Hanya menjawab sebuah anggukan pasti.

Gadis ahoge itu membantali dirinya kian dalam ke pelukan itu. Menambah intensitas kehangatan keduanya. Suara riuh para warga kian menipis, bersamaan dengan habisnya acara puncak dari Taiwan Lantern Festival tahun ini di distrik Pingxi, bertempat di Taiwan Memorial Museum. Hanya kedua sejoli Asia ini terlupakan akan dunia luar, hanya mengingat ikatan satu sama lain.

"Aku menyukai, Hongkong." Bisik spontan Taiwan dengan tawa khasnya. Genit nan riang.

"Aku juga." Lanjut yang baru saja di'tembak' dengan santai. Seikat senyuman yang sangat langka terjalin di paras yang biasa bertopeng poker. Keduanya saling menarik cahaya mata, tersenyum, hingga suara tawa keduanya membelah malam akhir festival bertabur lentera jeruk.

'_Hanya aku yang akan terus terikat denganmu'_

* * *

><p>~End~<p>

FootNote! oAo) om

* : Taiwan Lantern Festival diadakan di hari Tahun Baru China

** : XDDD kekkekekek.../senyummesum dadanya Taiwan cub B lho!

*** :Terinspirasi oleh fict AsaKiku berjudul "Show, not Tell"

AKHIRNYA SELESE! XDDD Bangga deh akhirnya bener-bener selesai! Soalnya IHAFest udah mw tenggat ni ;;A;;) /authordodol Bangga juga akhirnya bisa HKTaiwan komplit! GAK PAKE BERSAMBUNG! 8DDD /authorgakbertanggungjawab

Sebenernya denger kata tema Festival, awalnya mw bikin FrancisJeanne yang terinspirasi oleh salah satu bab di Hetalia Vol. 5. Berhubung aye gak ngerti soal yg namanya Bastile Day(ultah babang Francis XD), jadi aku ambil alternatif Taiwan Lantern Festival tahun 2009. Awalnya rada gak pede di bagian tengah-tengah. Soalnya aye lagi mandek total karna tugas2 SMA ;A;) om huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~ mana gak ada temen sehati gw **Rin-chanHonda** udah gak bareng ma aku DX rasa bener-bener ga ada inspirasi ma semangat idup! /lebay~

Untung, akhirnya aku sempet konsul ke mana-mana(termaksud ngobrol WW2 di Pasifik bareng Rin), dan melihat betapa semangatnya teman2 di IHAFest 8'D saya langsung rodi buat nulis!KEBUT! DX

/curcol/dibuangkelaut

Okeh, makasih untuk semua yang telah mendukung gw ampe sini TwT

(Late)Happy B'day to My Awesome Nation, Nesia. Long live Indonesia!

Sangat diizinkan akan ripiuw, komen, kripik—keritik manis, pedes, pait, asin(ITU UMAMI! /iklanajin*m*t*) ( ~owo)~ ~(oAo~ )

AMPUNI AKU BILA FICT INI LAKNAT! TTTAATTT) m

Semangat Indonesia!

Salam~

TikaElric7

(Jakarta, Jum'at, 19 Agustus 11, 22.32.40 WIB)


End file.
